A high-precision map for use in autonomous cars is required to determine whether road coordinates, road signal lamps, identification characters, coordinates, digital information are discrepant with the actual roads.
At present, when it is determined that there is a discrepancy between the high-precision map and an actual road, the map is in general manually checked so that map data are reverted to a road network for inspection.
However, the existing method for determining discrepancy between the high-precision map and an actual road is incapable of verifying coordinates in the high-precision map, low in efficiency of verifying whether there is a discrepancy between road information of the high-precision map and the actual road, and incapable of verifying the accuracy of the map.